herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Persona 3 Platinum
Game *Tittle = Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Platinum HD *Kana = ペルソナスリー：プラチナHD *Producers: Heroton Productions *Publisher = ATLUS *Release dates = JAP: TBA, USA: TBA: EUR: TBA *Platform(s) = Playstation 4 (As part of the Shin Megami Tensei: Persona HD Collection) Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Platinum HD, also known as Persona 3: The Platinum (ペルソナスリー：プラチナ, Perusona 3 Za Purachina) in Japan, is a Updated Version of Persona 3 for the Playstation 4, and it is part of the Shin Megami Tensei: Persona HD Collection. It combines aspects of Persona 3 FES, and Persona 3 Portable, meaning the Female Protagonist's story is an optional playthrough. In the Heroton Group series, The Heroton Group Gaiden: Echoes is a sequel to this game's story. List of Changes GENERAL CHANGES *The game now runs off of the same engine used in Persona 5, so every 3D model has been redone, as well as the Character art being redrawn. *Animated Cutscenes are redone, most of them are reused from the Persona 3 Movies (At least when playing as the Male Protagonist in The Journey). **While the game uses the Original P3, P3FES and P3P intros, the Animation is changed and updated. *Elizabeth and Theodore are available to both Protagonists, and can both be challenged, as well as their older sister, Margaret. *Some music was redone to support Surround sound, while there are some additional tracks from the Persona 3 Movies added in. **The Burn my Dread intro is redone and replaced by the version used in the First P3 Movie. **Battle Hymn of the Soul is Redone **A new version of Burn my Dread ~Last Battle~ plays during the battle against the velvet Room Siblings, which is the same version used in the Movie. **A new version of Unavoidable Battle plays during the fight against the Shadow Protagonist in The Answer, which is the same version used in the Movie. *New events, such as a Halloween event. *The "Late Night" Feature Returns, and you can visit curtain areas at Late Night, albeit limited. *Tag team attacks. *The Culture festival is no longer rained out, and Tartarus can be explored on those days (As to keep continuity with Persona Q). *There are more costumes besides the ones from P3FES and P3P, one set being the Heroton series (Aigis' outfit being the same as how she appears in the Heroton Group Series). Additionally, This equipment goes in a different slot and does not affect the party's stats, similar to P3P and Persona 4 Golden. Costumes can be used in The Answer as well. The Costumes are as Follows: **Male Protagonist: Eloy A. Rosario **Female Protagonist: Violetta M. Rosario **Junpei Iori: Mido Lyborius **Yukari Takeba: Anastasia Nativiallum **Akihiko Sanada: Erick Vargas **Mitsuru Kirijo: Natashaa Leointh **Aigis: Aigis (Heroton Group) (The Journey), Aigis (After Years) (The Answer) **Koromaru: **Ken Amada: Raserru Shadao **Shinjiro Agaki: Maxime Grenon **Metis: Metis (Heroton Group) *Trophies *The ability to choose which skills can be inherited by the persona you are fusing. *The ability to call for help via Wi-Fi when your party reaches critical status. *An option to replay animated cutscenes. *The addition of an in-game music player, which Plays music from the SMT series, similar to the jukebox in Catherine. *The option to switch between the current Persona Engine (P4/P3P) or the P3FES engine for battles. *Some shadows/enemies have changed their attribute (weakness/strength/null) or area spawn *New types of Shuffle Time! *Changes for NPC's or Fox's requests, etc. *Rebalanced characters. *Having Save Data of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne HD REMIX allows for the player to fuse Naoki Kashima or Nanako Kashima depending on which Protagonist is chosen/brought over to The Answer. *Some voice actors are changed due to avoiding similar voices in Persona Q, but this is only done for the English Dub. The Male Protagonist is voiced by Max Mittelman (Replacing Yuri Lowenthal), The Female Protagonist is voiced by Christina Vee (Replacing Laura Bailey), Jin Shirato and Officer Kurosawa is voiced by Roger Rose (Replacing Grant George), and Eiichiro Takeba and Takeharu Kirijo are voiced by Came Clarke (Replacing Liam'O Brien and Derek Stephan Prince respectively). 'THE JOURNEY' *Since Platinum includes the option of either a Male or Female Protagonist, the protagonist the player did not choose will appear in the story as the Main character's "Cousin", and will act as both an additional party member (Lacking a Wild Card), and also an additional Social Link. **While playing as the Male Protagonist, the Female Protagonist's name is Minako Arisato. **While playing as the Female Protagonist, the Male Protagonist's name is Minato Arisato. **The Opposite Protagonist's Social Link (As well as their Arcana), is the Jester/Perriot Arcana. *Social Links are Changed to have a middle ground between the Male and Female's Social Links. Some even have two options for who will represent that Link, similar to the Strength and Sun social links from Persona 4. **Shinjiro is now the Moon Social link for both Protagonists, and will die like in the original Story if he is not maxed out before October 4th. If he is maxed out, however, or if the female Protagonist also dates him, he will instead fall into a Coma that will last the rest of the game, only for him to wake up on the date the Protagonists die. *Both Protagonists can date Aigis, just like in P3P. *The Player can choose either Elizabeth or Theodore as their main assistant, while the one they did not choose will provide the game's "Wi-fi" support. **Both of them are fought as a team instead of the Original 1 on 1 fight, and while both of them can attack twice and have their set rules (Resulting in the Infamous Pixie-Instant-Kill should they be broken), a full party is now allowed. 'THE ANSWER' *Save Data from the player's "The Jounery" will carry over, as the protagonist that was not chosen will remain as party member. In the Key battle against Aigis and Metis, they will fight them to revive their Cousin, as they were the only family they had. *Shinjiro is still Alive, as the story expected the player to have maxed out his Social Link in "The Journey". In the Key battle against Aigis and Metis, he will fight alongside the protagonist the player didn't choose, with their reason for reviving the Protagonist being either to "bring back his new friend" for the Male Protagonist, or "bring back the woman he loves" for female Protagonist. *Aigis can use the Compendium in the Answer. *Costumes can be used. *Near the end of the game, a new cutscene plays where Metis reveals her true form as "Shadow Aigis", only to be accepted by Aigis and fusing back with her. **Shadow Aigis can become a costume for Metis on a second Playthrough. Social Links Due to the inclusion of both Protagonists in the story, the social Links for the game have been changed to accommodate for both of them. Similar to Persona 4, Some social links can still be initiated with a different character, but the one not chosen will almost never appear again as a result.